


Poor Baby

by missdibley



Series: Conversation Hearts [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Young Love, elitism, intercourse, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Oakley, just returned from a month spent sailing around Greece, attend two engagement parties held in their honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Baby

**Author's Note:**

> No plot to speak of, really though if you liked the movie What A Girl Wants, you'll like this.

_You know, no one_  
_Wants you to be happy_  
_More than I do--_  
_You know, no one_  
_Wants you to be happy_  
_More than I do_  
_No one_  
_But--_  
_Isn't she a little bit, well--  
_ Stephen Sondheim, “Poor Baby”

* * *

“So that’s her?” Polly frowned into her Buck’s Fizz.

Next to her on the settee, Eleanor nodded. Her grey eyes were bloodshot. “Yeah. The American.”

“You know, I didn’t believe it. Not even when Kit told me. Not even when Oak posted a picture of her with the ring on Facebook.”

“I know Kit said she was curvy but that’s understating it, I’d say.”

“Well, you know, that’s what the lads like. Tits and a tan, flimsy white dress. A bit down market, don’t you think?”

Both girls frowned at their designer outfits, then helped each other to their feet. They were unsteady, their expensive heels sinking into the grass in the back garden of Kit’s shabby house.

“Let’s go meet the cow who’s snared darling Oaks.”

“Yes,” muttered Polly. “My Oakley.”

“Your Oakley? Since when?” Eleanor looked surprised.

“He was my boyfriend.”

“When you were nine.”

“Old loves die hard, Els”

“Old money more like, Pols.”

“Oh Eleanor,” sighed Polly. “Do shut the fuck up.”

* * *

Kit insisted on throwing his own engagement party for Oakley and Helen. Their mother and father’s do was a lovely family affair, with all the aunts cooing over the ring and making Helen blush when they began to imagine what her children would look like. They went into near fits of ecstasy when Priscilla produced some baby pictures Helen’s mother had sent all the way from New York. Helen was a lovely girl, so it was no surprise that she had been an adorable child.

As soon as the last guest was sent away with a slice of cake, and the caterers had been dismissed, Kit bid his mother goodnight before dragging the young lovers into a waiting Uber. From one garden to another, though unlike his mother’s oasis of calm in the centre of busy London, Kit’s was full of beer and large bottles of cheap tequila. The smell of skunky weed filled the air, as did shouts of congratulations from Oakley’s school friends.

Helen felt a bit shy. She wasn’t used to being on display. Almost as soon as they had landed at Heathrow, fresh from a month sailing a hired boat along the Grecian coast, she wanted to turn around and go right back. Back to just her and Oakley on the water. Back to sailing and fishing and exploring and eating and fucking. A lot of fucking. Despite her birth control pill, Oakley had her in bed (or on deck or on a beach or hidden in a cool alley near a busy market) so much Helen was surprised she didn’t come back pregnant.

“Helen!” A pretty girl with pin straight blond hair and a $4000 Chanel Boy bag hanging off her bony shoulder launched herself at Helen.

“Um…” Helen looked up at Oakley, who extricated her from the stranger’s embrace.

“Polly. Erm, from down the street?” Oakley ventured.

“Down the street! Please, your first love, more like! And it’s Lady Polly now. Daddums got himself knighted just last summer.”

Oakley blanched, then recovered. “Of course. How could I forget.” He smiled down at Helen when she slipped her hand into his. “This is Helen.”

“Yes. Yes of course!” Polly’s smile was a touch too wide. “You’re so pretty. American, right?”

“Um, yes. My family lives in New…”

“You look Filipina.” Polly looked up at Oakley for confirmation.

“Uh, that’s where my parents are from.” Helen said.

“Right,” said Oakley. “But Helen’s from New York.”

“I know a lot of Filipinas. Nannies, mostly. Do you know of any?” Polly lit a cigarette she had withdrawn from her handbag.

“Polly…” Oakley muttered.

Helen shushed him. “No, Oak. I should come clean. I do know them all. All the Filipina nannies. Nurses. Piano teachers. Cleaning ladies. Every single one in London, as well as many in the home counties.”

“So when it comes time to start a family, you can make me a recommendation? Or perhaps by then I can hire you!” Polly chirped.

“Oh no, I’m sorry but that won’t be possible,” Helen said sadly.

“Is that right? Will you be back in America by then?”

“No. It’s not that. It’s just,” Helen smiled up at Oakley. “It’s just, I was raised in a strict Catholic household…”

“What…?” Polly frowned.

“I was raised Catholic, and I was taught that I was never, I mean NEVER, ever to consort with the Devil.”

Oakley’s laughter followed Polly as she turned bright purple, sputtered some obscenities and, in her haste to make a quick exit from the garden, fell into a puddle of sick.

* * *

Despite Kit’s house being shabby, it was still close enough to their mother’s house in a genteel corner of town that Oakley and Helen felt safe walking home. Kit’s party had run late but as they were both tipsy on tequila and a little stoned, the walk would do them some good.

Or it would eventually, for as soon as they came across a little pocket park which was empty and clean and sweet-smelling, Helen knocked Oakley to the ground.

“Aw, Hels… oof!” Oakley laughed as he felt Helen tug down his trousers. He groaned a little when she straddled him. “What are you doing?”

“Well, Oakley, when a girl loves a boy, and the boy has a nice stiff cock…” Helen shrieked with laughter when he brought his hands up to her waist and began to tickle her.

The tickling continued, Oakley sitting up so he could take Helen in his arms. He rolled his hips, groaning with pleasure when she took him in hand. They moaned together as she sank down on him, waiting until he was fully seated before she began rocking.

Oakley pulled at the front of her dress, liberating a soft breast so he could take it into his mouth. He teased its hardened peak with his tongue before performing the same action on her other breast. Helen cried out when he tugged gently on a nipple with his teeth then bucked hard into her.

While their seated position was intimate, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Helen carefully arched her back so she could lie back on the grass. Still inside her, Oakley stilled his hips as he kissed her tenderly.

“I lurve you,” he murmured between kisses. “I love you, Helen. Every minute. Every day.”

“I love you, too.” Helen hummed. “You’re so lovely, Oak. Full of love. Love love love.”

“And beer,” Oakley cackled.

Helen slapped his ass. “Not too much beer, though. We’ve got some fucking to do here.”

Oakley smiled as he began to roll his hips. “Yes, Mrs. Oakley.”

“Please,” said Helen airily. “It’s Lady Oakley. Ha!"


End file.
